


Serrated

by deathwailart



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Character Study, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fit together badly, her and Sebastian.</p>
<p>Written for the 30 day drabble challenge: serrated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serrated

There are days when they fit together badly, her and Sebastian. Kirkwall is perhaps all Ríoghnach has ever wanted; the politics, the chance to make something of herself instead of hiding in the shadows and always having to look over her shoulder, a place where her name is known to one and all. There's a statue of her down at the docks where she stands tall, her sword in hand, foot planted on the skull of the Arishok. She has done what no one else has done and as the one who shoulders everything – not that she hasn't always done that but here her words seem to carry more weight than they did before – she is free to do as she did before. No one brings up father for once and she's glad of it. Free from the long shadow he cast for the first time in her life where she can do more or less as she pleases.  
  
She wanted to be a Templar once when she was younger. So resolute, so sure of their place in this world and with a true purpose. Vows and glittering armour. A roof over her head and a sense of belonging. Father had put a stop to that with an argument that had raged through their home for weeks on end, battle lines drawn out as mother had tried to keep the peace, Carver taking one side and then the other and Bethany weeping until she finally gave in because she was still too young then to live alone.  
  
She never forgot. Never forgave him either.  
  
She has always had a measure of surety in who she is, perhaps formed out of a stubbornness to be everything her family never wanted her to be. Sebastian isn't like that when they meet and it drives her mad sometimes and perhaps it isn't fair of her to push and prod at him, saying he should seize his lands but she has a small stake in Kirkwall and she's _doing_ something with it. The situation with the Mages is worsening by the day, the Qunari attempted an invasion and what does he do?  
  
He waffles. In the Chantry. The same Chantry where Elthina does nothing where she should be standing by the side of the Templars, standing firm against the Mages and going through the Gallows to kill them all if necessary. The same Chantry where they did so little against the Qunari aside from Petrice who only made the situation worse and well, if nothing was really done when Dumar's son was lured and murdered there then she doesn't know why she's actually surprised.  
  
And yet, on the days where they don't bring up Sebastian's lands, they get along. She loves him and it's not something she says lightly when she was denied any real chance of that growing up when it was Templars she liked to flirt with, men and women resolute and it's no surprise she's learned what she can of Templar skills. It makes sense in Kirkwall after all. There are days where she still goes to the Chantry and sits to listen to the chant for comfort, when she asks for Elthina's blessing, when she rolls up her sleeves and bakes bread in the kitchen with ingredients she's bought with her own coin. This is what someone does when they wish to rule and to lead by example and the more they do that, the more Sebastian talks of how a city can rule itself, how she would make the right figure for Kirkwall's future.  
  
They are chaste until they are not, when he says he will give her no less than a prince and she pulls him close. The kiss is not hard nor soft but it is sweeter than she thought as neither of them come away bloodied.


End file.
